Why Jade Hates
by tmrox14
Summary: One-shots about why jade hates some of the things she hates.
1. Chapter 1

A is for Abby Geronimo.

Jade hates cheerleaders. Big surprise, right? Why exactly does she hate them? Abby Geronimo. She was the most popular girl at Jade's school in eighth grade. Well, most popular according to the other prissy wannabes, the football team, and the nerds. Not to Jade. Jade didn't believe in popularity because she wasn't a part of it. She did what she wanted and didn't care what people thought of her. There were all the different groups of people, and then there was Jade. She was her own clique. Abby Geronimo had always irritated her, but one day she finally pushed her over the top. The whole cheer team did it, but it was all Abby's idea. The wannabes were just Abby's slaves. Oh yeah, you're probably wondering what happened… 

_ Jade walked to her locker after English class. It was the only class she actually enjoyed, because the teacher wasn't a total idiot and she got to write whatever she wanted. She got to her locker, twisting the lock around and around, wishing she could fast forward through this year and audition for Hollywood Arts, the school where she could be herself and no one would judge her. She put away her books and grabbed her lunch bag. When she turned around, there stood Abby, with her entourage, or the prissy freaks, as Jade called them. _

"_Oh, hi, Jade! Didn't see you there!" She squealed in her obnoxiously high voice._

"_Yeah, you didn't see me at MY locker. Get lost."_

"_Well, while I'm here, I guess I should let you know, something terrible happened to your mural!" The way she said it, it wasn't that terrible. Jade shoved her aside and walked quickly past her. The mural she'd painted for the school of a black, orange, and purple sunset was covered in pink glitter and shaving cream. There were paint splatters and signatures written in Sharpie all over it. Her mural was ruined. And they wouldn't even get in trouble because even though it was on the school's wall, the mural belonged to Jade. That's how she'd wanted it. She walked up closer and read the signatures. _

_Abby Geronimo_

_Nikki Costello_

_Sarah Wanamaker_

_Grace Johnson_

_Lexi Stevens_

_Mallory Nelson_

_Lyssia Evans_

_Gabby Smith_

_Elizabeth Cunningham_

_ Well, of course it was them. Abby Geronimo and her freaks. Jade was angry, but she wouldn't let them see that. She would get revenge._ _Which is exactly what she did. _This would be why Jade hates cheerleaders and loves revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

B is for Basketball

Jade hates when people say, "Have a nice day!" It's not just because she doesn't like being told what to do. So here's what happened:

_ It was 3:30 pm on a Friday when Jade was in sixth grade. She got home from school and asked her little brother to play basketball with her because she had a bad day at school and just wanted to have fun. It started out okay, but after a few minutes, her brother would quit because he screwed up, or she wouldn't let him travel, or he just lost interest. She kept convincing him to play with her, but he continued to quit. She was getting really upset because their dad would be home and she wanted to play before he arrived. When Jade was on offense, her brother kept hitting her trying to get the ball. She shot and he hit the ball back toward her, blocking her shot. The ball hit her in the face. That was when she broke. She turned and ran into her house, going to her room and closing the door. A half an hour later, her dad came home and called her to the kitchen. Her brother was sitting on the couch. Jade's dad made him come to the table as well. He told them in a monotone, emotionless voice, that their Aunt Marie had died of cancer. Jade stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry." He said. "No you're not!" Jade snapped, going to her room. She fell asleep without any dinner. The next morning, she finally came out of her room. She wished she hadn't. Her dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Jade, could you run to the store and get some milk, we're out." The store was just down the road, but Jade still didn't want to go. Her dad handed her a ten-dollar bill. She trudged down the street and purchased the milk. As she grabbed the bag, the grocer happily said, "Have a nice day!" She groaned at him. That's why Jade hates people who say, "Have a nice day!" Because she wouldn't have a nice day and she hated that someone assumed she would._


	3. Chapter 3

C is for Cupcake

Jade hates pajamas. She doesn't wear them. She'll sleep in sweats and a tank top, or a wedding gown, for all she cares. Just not pajamas. She decided she hated them the night they drove (or tried to drive) that giant cupcake float to the Parade Parade. Remember that? She already hated parades. But that's a different story. Literally. It's in the next chapter. Anyway, she wasn't thrilled about wearing the "candy jammies", but it made Cat happy, so she went with it. It wasn't that bad, until the street thugs joined them. That creepy one put his arm around her. People should NEVER TOUCH HER if they knew what was good for them. But he just kept doing it. All throughout the never-ending drive, he would constantly put his arm around her, or try to hold her hand, or stroke her hair. Not only was it really annoying, it was creepy, and not to mention disgusting. And he wouldn't stop, even after her yelling, "NO!" dozens of times, and a "Get away from me you filthy creep!" That's why Jade hates pajamas. And creepy street thugs.


	4. Chapter 4

D is for Dancers

Jade hates parades. Like, almost more than she hates when girls wear skirts over their jeans. There's a reason why she hates parades so much. The Northridge dancers. Jade doesn't hate all dancers, just the prissy Northridge girls. They reminded her of Abby Geronimo and the cheerleaders from two years ago in eighth grade. So anyway, Beck dragged her to some parade for Memorial Day in their tenth grade year. She was mad because it was like 95 degrees out, so she was hot. She wasn't sweating, but she still didn't like it. So she was already in a bad mood. They stood on the side of the road, watching the lame marching band and the clown who drove tiny little cars. Then came the Northridge High float. The dancers twirled on the small stage. They were pretty good, Jade had to admit. But after their float got all the way down the road, they all walked back up the street. They flirted with Beck right in front of her. She told them to back off, he had a girlfriend. They laughed. One girl _accidentally_ spilled soda all over Jade. The whole street laughed at her, minus a few old ladies. Jade was now hot, humiliated, and furious. The only good thing: Beck didn't find it funny. He turned away from the dancers, took Jade's hand, and they left. She announced that she hated parades. And the Northridge dancers. He chuckled and promised he'd never, ever take her to another parade. So you can see why she immediately left when Sikowitz offered them the Parade Parade gig.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is kind of sad, I didn't really want it to be, but it just turned out that way.**

E is for Empty.

Jade hates when people say that everything happens for a reason. If everything happens for a reason, why did she come home to an empty house every day since she was nine? Is there a reason for a little girl to leave her house every morning, with no one to say goodbye to her? No one to wish her good luck on that big test or audition? And then to come home, and have no one to show her painting to? No one to praise her for her perfect test score? And was there a reason that the space under the Christmas tree was empty every year on December 25th? Was there really a reason for all of those horrible things?

No. So not everything happens for a reason.


	6. Chapter 6

F is for Fake.

Jade hates when girls talk in the bathroom. Why? Because they're all fake. They all act like they're friends with someone, but then as soon as that someone leaves, they point out all the reasons why they're a loser, or a liar, or whatever else they can think of. It's not just one girl, it's all of them. None of them are actually friends; they're just fake friends, waiting for an opportunity to stab each other in the back. And she really doesn't need that while she's going to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

G is for Green Room.

Jade hates people that copy each other. She first realized this in the green room during a school production. Do you know what a green room is? Go Google It. I'll wait. Never mind, I'll just tell you. The green room is where the actors who aren't needed on stage yet wait to go on. So in 9th grade, Jade was standing against the wall in the green room, along with the lead guy in the play and a few other minor characters and extras. Every time the lead would do something, the others would copy him.

And it didn't stop there. At school, all of those people tried to change their personalities to be just like the leads'. Jade was one of the only ones in the entire ninth grade not acting like a total snobby jerk to everyone.


End file.
